Chronic heart failure (CHF) and other forms of chronic cardiac dysfunction (CCD) may be related to an autonomic imbalance of the sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous systems that, if left untreated, can lead to cardiac arrhythmogenesis, progressively worsening cardiac function and eventual patient death. CHF is pathologically characterized by an elevated neuroexitatory state and is accompanied by physiological indications of impaired arterial and cardiopulmonary baroreflex function with reduced vagal activity.
CHF triggers compensatory activations of the sympathoadrenal (sympathetic) nervous system and the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone hormonal system, which initially helps to compensate for deteriorating heart-pumping function, yet, over time, can promote progressive left ventricular dysfunction and deleterious cardiac remodeling. Patients suffering from CHF are at increased risk of tachyarrhythmias, such as atrial fibrillation (AF), ventricular tachyarrhythmias (ventricular tachycardia (VT) and ventricular fibrillation (VF)), and atrial flutter, particularly when the underlying morbidity is a form of coronary artery disease, cardiomyopathy, mitral valve prolapse, or other valvular heart disease. Sympathoadrenal activation also significantly increases the risk and severity of tachyarrhythmias due to neuronal action of the sympathetic nerve fibers in, on, or around the heart and through the release of epinephrine (adrenaline), which can exacerbate an already-elevated heart rate.
The standard of care for managing CCD in general continues to evolve. For instance, new therapeutic approaches that employ electrical stimulation of neural structures that directly address the underlying cardiac autonomic nervous system imbalance and dysregulation have been proposed. In one form, controlled stimulation of the cervical vagus nerve beneficially modulates cardiovascular regulatory function. Vagus nerve stimulation (VNS) has been used for the clinical treatment of drug-refractory epilepsy and depression, and more recently has been proposed as a therapeutic treatment of heart conditions such as CHF. For instance, VNS has been demonstrated in canine studies as efficacious in simulated treatment of AF and heart failure, such as described in Zhang et al., “Chronic Vagus Nerve Stimulation Improves Autonomic Control and Attenuates Systemic Inflammation and Heart Failure Progression in a Canine High-Rate Pacing Model.” Circ Heart Fail 2009, 2, pp. 692-699 (Sep. 22, 2009), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. The results of a multi-center open-label phase II study in which chronic VNS was utilized for CHF patients with severe systolic dysfunction is described in De Ferrari et al., “Chronic Vagus Nerve Stimulation: A New and Promising Therapeutic Approach for Chronic Heart Failure,” European Heart Journal, 32, pp. 847-855 (Oct. 28, 2010).
VNS therapy commonly requires implantation of a neurostimulator, a surgical procedure requiring several weeks of recovery before the neurostimulator can be activated and a patient can start receiving VNS therapy. Even after the recovery and activation of the neurostimulator, a full therapeutic dose of VNS is not immediately delivered to the patient to avoid causing significant patient discomfort and other undesirable side effects. Instead, to allow the patient to adjust to the VNS therapy, a titration process is utilized in which the intensity is gradually increased over a period of time under a control of a physician, with the patient given time between successive increases in VNS therapy intensity to adapt to the new intensity. As stimulation is chronically applied at each new intensity level, the patient's tolerance threshold, or tolerance zone boundary, gradually increases, allowing for an increase in intensity during subsequent titration sessions. The titration process can take significantly longer in practice because the increase in intensity is generally performed by a physician or other healthcare provider, and thus, for every step in the titration process to take place, the patient has to visit the provider's office to have the titration performed. Scheduling conflicts in the provider's office may increase the time between titration sessions, thereby extending the overall titration process, during which the patient in need of VNS does not receive the VNS at the full therapeutic intensity.
For patients receiving VNS therapy for the treatment of epilepsy, a titration process that continues over an extended period of time, such as six to twelve months, may be somewhat acceptable because the patient's health condition typically would not worsen in that period of time. However, for patients being treated for other health conditions, such as CHF, the patient's condition may degrade rapidly if left untreated. As a result, there is a much greater urgency to completing the VNS titration process when treating a patient with a time-sensitive condition, such as CHF.
Accordingly, a need remains for an approach to efficiently titrate neurostimulation therapy for treating chronic cardiac dysfunction and other conditions.